Holding On
by Arkadie
Summary: They just hold on after the events of the Particle Accelerator explosion.


(Notes: My friend Sora helped me with this piece and I cannot thank her enough.)

In retrospect, Caitlin guesses fucking her boss, who happens to be founder of now infamous S.T.A.R Labs, wasn't the wisest decision she ever made, especially after the explosion of the particle accelerator.

But he eased the pain she felt in her chest, plus he made her come. So maybe it wasn't the worst either.

"Do you still want to work with me?"

Caitlin was busying herself by analyzing the damage the lab equipment sustained from the explosion, mentally calculating the cost to repair if not replace it. It was her last job of the night when she heard him voice his insecurity.

After the particle accelerator went awry, things have been very tense, especially between the founder of S.T.A.R Labs, Harrison Wells and fellow scientist, Caitlin Snow. Every so often, even Cisco disappears, leaving Harrison and Caitlin in each other's company.

"I'm still here, aren't I?" the brunette curtly replied as she walked past him, moving the papers away from her workstation to organize them.

She inhales deeply, trying to avoid thinking of the loss of her fiancé. Instead, she tries to conjure up any happy memories she spent with Ronnie; it just doesn't work.

She regains control of herself when she felt Harrison's hand on top of hers, gently squeezing.

"You know you can tell me anything, Caitlin," he rubs his thumb against her wrist soothingly. "Don't shut me out."

Feeling the foreign contact on her wrist, Caitlin lifted her head sharply, nearly tearing a muscle in her neck at the quickness of the motion, and grimaces before hastily turning into a smile.

"I'm not," Caitlin responded. "I just…I'm just feeling overwhelmed with what happened, Doctor Wells."

He nods, "I understand."

"But you, sir, must be in all kinds of stress. I mean, you basically have the entire Central City hating you now," Caitlin pointed out.

"Don't worry about me, Caitlin," Harrison assured. "Just tell me how you feel."

"How I feel?" she scoffed. "What I feel is anger that Ronnie is dead. What I feel is - no, forget it. I don't know if I should even be here, crying in front of my boss."

Harrison's eyes softened behind his frames. "Crying is a normal and healthy human reaction. It happens."

"But killing people?"

Tension filled the air. She looked him straight in the eye, wanting a proper response from him. She deserves that.

"You know I didn't mean to kill all those people."

His eyes searched hers, looking for some sympathy or at least consolation; he saw none and Harrison felt his heart clench.

"I'm so sorry, Caitlin," his voice wavering from his usual smooth tone. "I'm aware it's all my fault and I've been trying..."

He scoffs out a gust of air, and running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I just want to forget any of this happened, Doctor Wells," she finally answers.

"Don't we all?" he says bitterly.

She turns to him and her blood runs hot looking at him. While she and Ronnie did not have an active sex life before his death, that doesn't excuse her for feeling this way for her boss right now. It's not right.

"You know that I care about you, right? I didn't mean for any of this to happen." he explained.

She's aware that Harrison is talking to her but Caitlin is just fixated on watching his emotions play across on his face.

Something stirs in the pit of her stomach when he leans in close to her, looking at her bottom lip while parting his own.

"I'm so sorry-"

Caitlin cuts him off by grabbing both sides of his face and kisses him. She deeply inhales the faint traces of cologne lingering on his person, the coppery smell of machinery - a scent that is so uniquely Harrison Wells.

She needs this; she needs to forget the accident in some way. So why not like this?

Her fingers curl around the back of his head and tangle in his hair; her nails scratch against his scalp and she pulls him forward, her lips colliding with his. His tongue is in her mouth before she can even comprehend opening it, and she kisses him back with equal fervor, her teeth latching onto his bottom lip and sucking heavily. He growls deep in his throat, his fingertips digging into the curve of her ass.

She pulls away, letting their lips make a soft pop.

"Stop saying sorry."

With that, her hands ran over his clothed chest, letting them slip underneath, feeling the hard muscles beneath her hands. Her lips latch onto his neck and she hollows her cheeks, hard enough to break blood vessels. His jaw drops against her hair.

She can't stop her hands from wanting to feel more of his body has to offer her.

Harrison let out a strained moan as he unabashedly runs his hands across her body. Encouraged, she continues to kiss his collarbone and eventually leaves a trail to his lips.

He feels her tongue on his and he eagerly parts his lips, allowing we entry. But she doesn't comply. Rather, she pulls away, leaving behind a very sexually frustrated Harrison Wells.

"Caitlin, stop teasing," he groaned.

"Pull your shirt up. I want to see you." she commanded, crossing her arms. Harrison raises his eyebrows but remains silent as he lifts the shirt just above his pectorals. She notices the hard lines on his body, and reaches a hand out to it. How did he -

"I work out occasionally on my free time," he answered, aware of the silent question she formed in her mind.

She hums her appreciation and leans over to place a soft kiss on his lips.

She starts trailing her hand on his chest to his abdomen slowly, and he arches his hips. He moans again.

"Is it okay? If…I-"

"It's fine," he tells her, and she cups him through his jeans, his breath is shaky afterwards. "Its, ah, been a long time."

"That you have had sex?"

"Yes."

He pulls her hands up, and moves them both to the desk in the cortex. He takes off his glasses, and smirks.

"Fuck, Cait," he moans, his hands on either side of her head, leaning down kissing her.

"Please…I need you inside me."

He nods, quickly unzipping his pants and pulling them down.

"Tell me how you want it," he murmurs as he removes his boxers.

She licks her lips. "Just fuck me."

He wraps his cock in his hand and slowly pulls on his length. "How rough?"

She looks at his eyes and finds that his eyes are dilated and blown. She swallows.

"I don't care."

Her hands pull down her pants and underwear, letting him have access. She has lost all self control at this point, she doesn't care. She needs him.

"Then you better hold onto something."

Her breath is taken away when he parts her folds with his fingers. His fingers are long, gentle, and pushing in. She gasps when he does this, and he leans into her neck. His movements are gentle and rhythmic, and she feels coming coiling in her belly, and holds onto his shoulders.

"Just hold onto me." he can feel her tense, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

"I'm close. Oh god," she whispers hotly into his ear, arms gripping around his neck painfully. She's pounding against his fingers but he doesn't stop.

"It's okay." he kisses her neck. "It's okay, Caitlin. Let go."

Her orgasm quakes her, and she wraps her arms around him. Caitlin hasn't felt this safe in a long time, and presses a kiss on his chest. "Oh my god."

"You okay?"

She nods, and leans to kiss him. Harrison pulls away, raising a brow.

"You're still shaking." he says.

"I'm fine." She gives quick kiss on his cheek, and he smirks.

The moan that surfaces in her throat when his hips are finally sheltered against her is unlike any sound she's ever made; she sinks onto him slowly, face flushed and jaw hanging. He busies himself with flattening his tongue along her neck while she adjusts; he's nipping hard enough to leave impressions.

Their movements are rhythmic, and he begins to pick up the tempo. Their moans fill the air between them as well

His fingers are suddenly curving around her hipbones and his breath is hot against the shell of her ear.

"Caitlin..." his moans are like a mantra on his lips, and as soon as they are close, he leans into her neck again that night, grabbing her hips, and thrusting faster. He feels her hands on him, her fingers dig deep into his skin, and running angry red marks along his back.

He slips his hand between their bodies, knowing he isn't going to last much longer.

"Fuck me. Oh god, fuck me!" she cries out.

His breathing becomes rapid, and the slapping sounds of their sex become more apparent and loud. When he starts to vibrate, he notices that Caitlin brings him to her lips and kisses hard.

She comes and her body quakes against him again and she screams his name. He is almost there with her - he thrusts faster, doesn't care if his eyes are red, and he feels his cock twitch.

"Oh god," he groans. His head is in her neck now, and gently sucking at her collarbone.

He fucks her roughly and he can see tears in the corners of her eyes from the pleasure, hanging on as long as he can until the buildup breaks; when he finally releases inside of her, she comes again, like the aftershocks of an earthquake. He doesn't let go of her.

She looks up at him, eyes heavy and hooded, her neck and clavicle peppered with dark bruises he knows won't fade for at least a week. Her lips are blood red, swollen from the intensive kisses. Her tongue darts out to wet them.

He dips his head and kisses her, slowly and lazily, making up for any lack of care he'd shown in the middle of the act. His hands cup her face gently.

He thinks he can't ever let go.


End file.
